


Piano Man (Dean's POV)

by MimiWritesHerFandoms



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 20:33:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9255836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MimiWritesHerFandoms/pseuds/MimiWritesHerFandoms
Summary: The reader finds Dean alone in a bar.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote two versions of this, one from Dean's point of view one from the reader's point of view. Inspiration came from the piano scene in Pretty Woman.

I knew she was there before she said a word, it was a change in the air, in the feel of the room. I always knew, even now, maybe more now than ever before.

“I didn’t know you played,” she said, her voice quiet, calm.

I dropped my hands to my lap and turned to look at her over my shoulder.

“I don’t,” I shrugged.

She was wearing a huge, white, cotton robe, one of the hotel’s, the logo clearly visible on the right breast. I could just see the soft skin of her neck along the edge of the robe, skin I had kissed countless times. I wanted her. She kept her eyes on me as she closed the distance between us. I knew she was looking at the dark circles under my eyes, studying me, taking in everything. I couldn’t hide from her. She stopped at the side of the piano, resting her arms on the top of it.

“I was waiting for you,” she told me.

I’d expected as much. She knew what I needed and when I hadn’t gone to her, she’d come to me. “Hey, Wally,” I yelled over my shoulder, “could you give us the room?”

The bartender nodded, set the glass he’d been cleaning on the counter, and disappeared through a door behind the bar.

I waited until the door closed before I reached over, put my hands on her hips and pulled her in front of me. Her backside brushed against several of the keys as she slid across the piano, the hollow sound of the notes echoed through the room. She was warm, I could feel the heat from her radiating through the robe. I ran my hands up her side, the tips of my calloused fingers catching in the soft cotton of the robe. I took a second to look up at her, to breathe in everything about this woman, her intoxicating scent, her warmth, her. I leaned over and rested my head on her stomach, squeezing her hips, taking a minute to remind myself that she was mine.

She put her hand on the back of my head, brushing her fingers over the short hairs on the back of my neck, her touch light, gentle, perfect. I couldn’t hold back the sigh as I looked up at her. I wanted her, needed her. I loosened the ties of her robe and pushed it open. Beneath the robe she was wearing a short, black, silk nightgown, the material hugging her curves, begging to be touched. I ran my hands over her for just a second before rising to my feet and ducking my head, catching her lips in mine, kissing her hungrily. 

I could feel the goosebumps rising on her skin beneath the tips of my fingers, feel the shiver that raced through her as I continued kissing her. She moaned when I pulled away, her fingers wrapping around my tie, trying to hold me to her, but I needed more, needed her body flush against mine, needed her taste in my mouth. I scooped her up and set her on the piano, her robe falling from her shoulders and pooling around her waist. I cupped her cheek, pushed her hair off of her face, and kissed her again. I slid my hands down her sides, reveling in the feel of her body beneath my hands, pushing her knees open with my elbows, my hands on her ass as I stepped between her legs. I pulled up the hem of the nightgown, a moan slipping past my lips when I felt her bare skin, knowing she’d done that for me.

I pressed soft kisses along the edge of her jaw and down her neck as she leaned back on the piano, balancing on her arms. I ran my hands up and down her body, tracing her spine, caressing her breasts, trailing my fingers down her stomach, her body writhing under me, making my cock ache and pulse, so hard it hurt.

I locked my hands around her waist and lifted her so I could slide the soft, black material up and over her hips, bunching it at her waist. She gasped when my lips touched her skin, her body trembling, the keys tinkling when her she put her feet on them. I dipped my tongue into her wet pussy, humming as her taste flooded my mouth.

I planted my feet and pushed forward, sliding my tongue deeper into her, closing my mouth over her, digging my fingers into her hips as I pulled her closer, my nose pressed to her clit. She was intoxicating, her scent and her taste overwhelming me, my brain shifting into overdrive, my only thought to devour her, my need for her insatiable.

I have no idea how many times she orgasmed, how many times I pushed her up to the edge, all I knew was that she was mine, that I was drowning in her, that I was going to make her feel as good as she made me feel, as many times as I could.

She didn’t move when I released her, lying sprawled across the the piano, her chest rising and falling as she tried to catch her breath, her skin flushed a gorgeous shade of pink. I lifted her, my arm sliding around her back, and pulled her off the piano, her feet just skimming the keys, the sharp notes ringing in my ears. I carried her to the edge of a small stage just a few feet from the piano, set her down and yanked open my pants, freeing myself. I pulled her legs around my waist and entered her, a groan leaving me as her tight pussy closed around my cock.

She wrapped her arms around my neck and held on as I braced my hand on the edge of the stage, my other one was beneath her ass, holding her close to me as I circled my hips, slow, tight circles, meant to drive her wild. I was kissing her, licking at her lips, demanding she let me in, swallowing her moans, taking my time, fucking her into oblivion as I chased my orgasm.

A feral growl rumbled past my lips as I came, my hand tightening on her hip as mine stuttered out of control, my thrusts hard and erratic. I buried my face in the crook of her neck, inhaling her scent, holding her tight against me.

I held her for just a second before I released her and pressed a kiss to her forehead. I pulled down the edge of her nightgown, covering her, then I grabbed the robe from the top of the piano. I tucked myself back into my pants as I walked back to her, making myself look somewhat presentable, enough to get through the lobby. The only thing on my mind was getting her upstairs and into my bed. I wasn’t finished with her yet.

I helped her off the edge of the stage and wrapped the robe around her, covering her bare skin, my fingers lingering as I pulled it over her shoulders. I took her hand, intertwined my fingers with hers, and led her from the bar.


End file.
